The World of Grubcraft
by Isura Hikari
Summary: Instead of playing Sburb, our lovable gang plays The World of Grubcraft. But shit hits the fan when the legendary Spidertroll is approached by a buck-toothed kid, wanting to be her apprentice. Vriska X John, maybe more pairings later? Shrug.


Vriska was in the simplest terms, and the most convenient definitions, a badass.

Slicing through the winged scaly thing, its black blood scattered across the grass, she felt the familiar rush of experience points and grinned, acknowledging her ego boost. RPGs were awesome.

In her wriggledom, she was often alone, due to Terezi's revenge, and Aradia's revenge. RPGs had made her feel...less alone. Or at the very least, it gave her an outlet for her violence.

Grubcraft had been the first time Vriska made friends since her flarping days. Suuuuuuuure all her other Alternian 'friends' played it too, but there were others.

Humans. Squishy pink humans.

Vriska, or rather, Mindfang, looked at the surrounding foliage suspiciously. For a couple of days now, she'd had the feeling that someone was watching her.

Her pet companion, a large spider, scuttled anxiously over behind her deep black cloak. She drew her spike sword and viciously parried into the bush.

"Whoooah!" A boy jumped out from behind the bush, quickly dodging her blade. "Watch where you stick that!"

She growled and thrust her blade back into its sheath at her waist.

_Spys. _Vriska was used to them. Ever since a magic eight-ball with incredibly powers dropped in her first dungeon, spies were a common staple for her. Everyone thought she'd found some sort of cheat or glitch in the game. No one got loot like that at their first dungeon. No one.

Well, no one but Vriska.

She glared at the boy, examining his mediocre gear. He'd obviously hadn't been playing very long, judging by his crappy leather boots. And by the look he was mirroring back at her, he was appraising her gear too.

"See anything you like? She quirked half her mouth up in a smile, revealing her razor-sharp incisors.

Surprisingly, he didn't seem intimidated. "Oh, how cool! That's the magic eight-ball, right? Right?" He clasped his hands together like a little kid and she fleetingly wondered how old his guy was.

"Yeah, it is." She didn't let her guard down, waiting for the buck teethed kid to respond. Most players either tried to jump her or kill her when she owned up to being the legendary troll.

"Uwah," he gazed at her reverently, slightly creeping her out. "You're _the Spidertroll._"

_Uwah...? _"Look, it was nice talking to ya kid, but I have some fucking _monsters_ to kill. So, if you could just run along, that would be _grrrrrrrreat_."

He looked like she'd just told him Twelfth Perigee's Eve wasn't coming. "But..B-but..."

"It's not that big of a deal," she said warily. What was wrong with this kid?

"But...I came all the way...I want to be your apprentice!" he lunged forward and caught Vriska's hand, startling her. "Pleeeeeeeease!"

You know, this was kind of an off-day for her. She'd normally just kill her damn monsters and log out. But noooooooo, the universe or Jegus or whatever the fuck was up there had decided to make someone actually talk to her.

God dammit Universe.

"Um, no?! Are you insane?!" She wrenched her hand out of his, scowling furiously. "I don't take _apprentices_! This is just a damn husk-top game! Get your own experience points!"

He inhaled deeply. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this...I wanted to keep that money. Oh well. I'll make a deal. Take me as your apprentice and I'll give you 888 boondollars."

_That _stopped Vriska in her tracks. That was practically a whole life savings of boondollars, especially for a new player! They only dropped when you beat the dungeon boss, and even then, they dropped at two or three at best. How long had he been playing?

"Boondollars? Eight hundred and eighty-eight of them?" He nodded.

The eights.

They called to her.

"Fine." She stuck out her hand, glaring at the player, her new 'apprentice'. "Just shut up and don't bother me. What's your name anyways?"

"My real name? John. John Egbert. Heir of Breath, at your service!" He bowed dramatically.

"Marquis Mindfang, Theif of Light. The _displeasure _is all mine." She rolled her eyes.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Your real name is Marquis Mindfang?"

"As far as _you _know it is."

* * *

_Authors' note~_

_Did you like it? I really hope you like it. Yes, I'm starting it as VriskaJohn, but I might add more pairings later. I got the idea after playing Warcraft for pretty much the whole weekend. I'm kinda thinking it's got some sort of Sword Art Online nervegear or something and so they're in it, like with Sburb, but they can log out, like Warcraft. _

_I don't know. /flails/_

_In any case, I hope you like it! ^^_


End file.
